


Prompt 1: Scissors / Board Game

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night April 30th 2016 [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt 1: Scissors / Board Game

“No running with scissors!” The Driver sighed. He would never have thought to ever tell anyone above the age of 5 that, but here he was. The Manager had gone into the kitchen to fetch a pair of scissors, obviously keen to get back to what they were doing. 

After getting yelled at, the Manager did actually slow down to a more normal walking pace, careful to keep the sharp end pointed downwards. “Thank you. Wouldn’t want to have to explain why you got horribly injured by a pair of scissors to the emergency services, would I?” the Driver said, watching the other man walk over, looking slightly embarrassed by his demonstration.

He put the scissors down quickly, moving back to his previous position on the other side of their dinner table. “You want to do the honours?” he ventured, seeing the Driver smile at how he had made sure to point the end well away from either of them. The Driver nodded, grabbing the big pile of papers that they had printed out earlier. “All we need to do is cut those down to size, and we’ll have our own Monopoly game done.” 

It had started out that morning as them trying to find a nice game to play, and stumbling into an online instruction manual to make your own boardgame. The rest of the day had been spent getting all the materials together, finding small figurines at the thrift store, thinking up the various squares on the board and finally making all the cards and money-bills needed. 

2 hours later, the game ended like every single one they had ever played together. The Manager was doing a happy dance and the Driver was sulking. “I still say it’s not fair.” The Manager stopped dancing and hugged the Driver from behind. “Don’t worry love, you are still my favourite person to spend the day with. Wanna play with your trainset? Might cheer you up a bit?” The Driver smiled a bit at that. “It might. But only if I get to drive it myself.” 

“Of course. I’ll just be behind you tearing imaginary tickets. Or finally finishing that level on my phone.” 

"Nothing different from work, then" the Driver said, getting a punch on his arm in return. 

Yes, days off were always the most fun with the Manager. Even if he did cheat at every single board game.


End file.
